Usuario:Maca13
♥ Maca-Chan ♥ Sobre mí Soy una persona alegre y relajada,siempre busco soluciones simples a problemas complejos. Siempre trato de evitar la peleas y conflictos pero si se meten conmigo les va a ir muy mal MUAJAJAJAjajajajajajajajjajajaja *se abofetea la cara*. Mi lema es "cualquier pokémon bien usado es un dolor de cabeza para el oponente". Adoro dibujar y hago comic para que los lean mis compañeros de curso :) Animo Archivo:Cara feliz de Pikachu.png I´M BACK!!!!!! >:3 Sabias qué...?? * exactamente el mismo día que naci se inauguro un teatro en mi Ciudad? *mis aros favoritos son los largos,pero no me gustan los demmaciado largos? * me gusta la leche con chocolate xD? * en mi colegio usan trimentres en lugas de semestres? * mi animal favorito son los gatos? * me gusta glameow por que tengo un gatito gris con blanco? * no tengo idea por que me gusta umbreon xD? * me gusta Minccino (chiramy) por que en una chinchilla? * ninguna de estas curiosidades importan mucho xd? * Me encanta dibujar?...espera ya lo dije no importa AMO dibujar! xD * hago un comic y a varios de mis compañer@s del cole le gusta? * los nombre de algunos personajes mi novela "La Busqueda de la Perla Negra" los use el comic =D? *Me en canta decir nya pero no lo digo en publico porque seria raro? *odio las matemáticas con cada fibra de mi ser? *me dan escalofrios incluso si no tengo frío D:? *mis colores favoritos son el naranjo,amarillo,celeste,verde claro y el blanco :3? *me tardo mucho en terminar mis novelas? :S *Pueden encontrarme en DA cono Maquidelosarboles? *mis personajes favoritos de anime son los neko :DD *una de mis amigas tiene un plan maligno para conquistar el mundo.....y yo tambien? xD * mi sueño es ser escritora? * mi otro sueño es tener un bar? *amo las cosas dulces, en especial si tienen dulce de leche/manjar/nutella? *mis géneros de música favorita son el rock y el metal? *mi grupo favorito son Los Beatles y 30 seconds to mars? *Mi película favorita es "Across the universe" y "La película de Bob esponja" :D? *acostumbro a mirar al cielo xD? *pongo muchas caritas cuando escrivo? ewe *incluso en los cuadernos del cole? * http://www.facebook.com/pages/Comic-Maca/123554637744192 si sigues ese enlace leeras mis comics? 8D Historias Están por orden de avance xD * Un cuento clásico (Terminada O:) * Mi pokémon guardian-Mi pokémon guardian Audiciones (terminada) * Una historia escrita en platino (completandola xD cada vez falta menos T-T) * Wals of Shadows Completandola Historias que terminare algún día * La Busqueda de la Perla Negra (pausada) * Maca´s Way- Maca´s Way Audiciones (pausada) * El Camino del Trueno (pausada) * Vampire se la regale a Rizos :3 * El Sueño de una Ranger (olvidada y ascesinada por mi (?)) * Corazón Negro (torneo de novelas) * Susurros de la noche (torneo de novelas) Animes favoritos *Pokémon (solo la 1° temporada luego de eso prefiero el manga) *Bakuman (uno de los mejores mangas/animes que he visto ¡¡azuki x mashiro 4 ever!!) *Gosick (exelente historia! Victorique es muy tierna además xD) *Death note (una obra maestra. Nada más que decir) Imagenes Sprites hechos por mi! (exepto el de versus por que ese lo arreglo kari ewe) aunque no son my buenos que digamos =S Archivo:Maca sprite.png Archivo:Maca concursos.png Archivo:Maca vs.png Archivo:Isi sprite.png Archivo:Rocha sprite.png Archivo:Rocha concursos.png Archivo:Maca invierno.png Archivo:Umbreon con campanita by maca13.png 250px (este es un dibujo 100% hecho por mi) Mis pokémon =3 Archivo:Huevo_de_glameow.png → Archivo:Glameow NB.gif: prrrrr *traduccion* acariciame! :3 Archivo:Glaceon_NB.gif: glace n_n *traduccion* hola! =D Archivo:Vaporeon NB.gif: vaaaa!! ^-^ *traduccion* bienvenidos! Archivo:Umbreon NB.gif: breon breon!! *traduccion* jugaaarrr!! xD Archivo:Espeon NB.gif: esp esp!! *traduccion* wolaaass!! Archivo:Rufflet NB.gif: ruf ruf! nwn *traduccion* hello! (evoluciona a las 1.200 ediciones eweU) Archivo:Quilava NB.gif: quilavaa!!! *traduccion* estoy on fire! (evolucion a las 900 ediciones) Archivo:Midnight sprite yenthami.gif: evoluciona a las 100 ediciones *-* Archivo:Huevo Snorunt.png: se abrira a las 1000 ediciones *.* AMIG@SS!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png HikariMaya: ella fue la que me trajo aqui xD la conoci en wikidex :D Archivo:Cara_de_Glameow.png Ami: la conoci en wikidex y me la encontre aqui por esas curiosidades de la vida xd (nota: es Yen pero con otro usuario) Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.png Pokéfan Coke: me pidio amistad y acepte tenemos muchas cosas en comun xd Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png Ann: me pidio amistad y acepte, espero q seamos buenas amigas ^.^ Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png GlameowLove: a ella le gusta glameow tanto como a mi x3 Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.png Pepeazul: me pidio amistad y acepte =D Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png Kari: me pidio amistad y acepte,es muy amable x) Archivo:Cara_de_Absol.png AbsolMagicLover: me pidio amistad acepte =) Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png Leo: me pidio amistad y acepte :D Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png fanny: me pidio amistad y acepte Me cae muy bien :DD Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png Ben: me pidio amistad y acepte,espero que seamos buenos amigos n.n Archivo:Minccino NB.gif Gabrie muy alegre y buena gente! n_n Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png AnaRebeca es muy amable,espero que seamos buenas amigas ^-^ Archivo:Serperior NB.gif Darky me pidio amistad y acepte espero que seamos muy buenas amigas! Archivo:Servine NB.png akat es nueva en la wiki,es muy amable y me cae muy bn ^-^ Archivo:Cara de Dragonite.png Carl me pdio amistad y acepte! es muy gracioso y me cae muy bien n.n Archivo:Cara de Piplup.png Luci: me cae bien n.n espero que seamos buenas amigas Placas Estas son las novelas que leo EL ORDEN NO SIGNIFICA NADA!! Archivo:Pikachu_OCPA_2.pngSoy un lector de Trueno y Esperanza junto con todos sus EspecialesArchivo:Glaceon_DP.png Archivo:White NB.pngArchivo:Bruno RZ.png¡Yo leo Sinnoh, la aventura y me encanta!Archivo:Lira sprite.pngArchivo:White NB.png Archivo:Janobii_NB.pngArchivo:Futachimaru_NB.png Soy seguidor de C.H.L.P. Archivo:Grovyle_NB.pngArchivo:Zekrom_NB.png Archivo:Plate Promise placa.png